Forbidden Love
by degrassian4ever
Summary: Princess Clare Diana Martin is the next in line to rule the kingdom and she must have a husband to rule by her side...and fast. But she begins to have feelings for the son of the peasant that works for her family. Clare must choose between doing what she is expected to do and be miserable for the rest of her life or true love.
1. Chapter 1: Mysterious Boy

**Hello! degrassian4ever here! This is my first fan fiction hope all of you like it. Reviews are welcome and much appreciated. I'll update when I can, once a week maybe. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi**

* * *

_Chapter One: Mysterious Boy_

I felt a pang in my stomach. An odd feeling it was. Never had I felt this way before. What could be the cause? Could it perhaps be something I have eaten?

As my eyes wander around the room filled with people I attempt to remember the meals I've had throughout the day. Something catches my eye and I suddenly forget what was on my mind. I attentively focus my attention on a boy around my age. He has raven black hair that shines as bright as the darkness that I expect every evening after supper. His hair cascades perfectly over his forehead like a waterfall. The second thing I notice of this mysterious boy is his two shiny, bright green emeralds that one would call eyes.

The sharp pang in my lower abdomen returns. _What is this? _I decided to go ask Nurse Marie for some help.

I walked up the several flights of stairs until I finally arrived to the nurses' headquarters. My family owns about thirty nurses that work all around the castle. Some cook for our family while others do the chores. But Nurse Marie was not just any house worker. She was my wet-nurse. She was practically my mother. My own mother never paid much attention to me. To her, I was just one of her many children. But Nurse Marie took me in as one of her own. She raised me, nourished me, and gave me plenty of love to last me forever. Nurse Marie always knew what to say to comfort me. Whatever she was doing, she would drop it and say I was more important.

"Nurse Marie!" I called out through the deserted hallway. _Where did everyone go?_ I wandered through the abandoned passage.

"Nurse Marie? Nurse Elena? Nurse Carmen?"

I was beginning to feel frightened. I held the torch nervously. My hand shook violently as goose bumps formed throughout my whole body. As I anxiously walk down the darkened hallway, I feel a heavy hand upon my narrow shoulders. It felt so cold that shivers ran up and down my spine as if having a race. I gasp deeply and almost drop my torch. I turn around and all I see are two emerald crystals that seem too familiar. A soothing voice echoes through the seemingly empty castle.

"Madam Clare. Art thou alright?" It was the mysterious boy I saw earlier. I felt as if my heart could pop out of my chest at that very moment. I wonder if he could hear the loud thumps my heart produced. He had startled me and his beauteous eyes caught me off guard and left me speechless.

"Pardon me for alarming thou. It was not my intention. I merely wondered what a graceful princess such as thyself was doing in such a shabby place like this." He gestured to his surroundings.

"Uh…I – I…" I began to stutter. _What is wrong with me? Princesses do not stutter._ I scolded myself. I have no idea why I am acting this way around this fellow.

The pang I felt before returned but with more power. I have a tingling feeling as if little insects ran inside my stomach. I began to feel dizzy and a little foggy. I felt really nervous but I could not exactly explain why that was. I could not find the right words to tell this boy. All of my thoughts are now jumbled up in my brain. All I thought about was what this one human being was doing to me.

"I was looking for Nurse Marie." I finally mustered up from all my stammers.

"Well I am afraid thou will not findeth her in the dungeon."

_I am in the dungeon?!_

I thought that I was walking towards the nurses' headquarters but I must have ended up walking in the wrong direction. This young man in front of me has clogged my thoughts so much that I lost my sense of direction.

"Oh, dear. Silly me! I was just so deep in thought that I cannot even find my way around my castle," I said, with a blush invading the paleness of my face.

This kind gentleman took my hand and treated it with a kiss. Everything I am feeling is even stronger and I felt my face burn so hot that someone from the neighboring kingdom can probably notice it. For some odd reason though, I am enjoying this. It feels like such a rush.

"I will take thee to the Nurses' headquarters if thou would like, Madam Clare." He said with that wonderful voice of his.

"That would be lovely… And what shalt I call thee?"

"Thou may call me Elijah, Madam Clare." As he said this, he bowed down to me.

I did not like when villagers would bow down to me. It made me feel as if I was better than them when in reality I am just a seventeen-year-old girl who is in the royal family. I didn't do anything to deserve this treatment. I do not like to be treated any differently.

"Please Elijah; there is no need to boweth down to me. And please, just call me Clare. I would much more prefer that."

"As thee wishes, Clare" Elijah responded as he offered me his elbow to hold on to. I took his elbow into mine and he led the way into the darkness of the castle.


	2. Chapter 2: Love?

**Hello lovies! I really like this chapter tell me if you liked it as well or tell me if you absolutely hated it. But review! I only got three reviews last time and thank you to those who did but...yeah. Even if you have some suggestions, tell me. PMs are welcome as well. Anyway... enjoy!**

* * *

**_Chapter_**___**Two: Love?**_

As Elijah leads me up a few flights of stairs and down a couple of hallways, I immediately begin to recognize the path we are taking. I cannot help but feel ashamed to have a complete stranger help me find my way through _my_ castle.

"Hither art we Madam…er I mean Clare." I smile at his efforts of trying his best to not call me Madam Clare. I know this must be a tad difficult for him. He must have been raised to be respectful. But nonetheless, I appreciate the endeavor. I curtsy to this kind young man and give him my appreciations

"Dost thou needest anything else?" Elijah offers politely.

"No that is quite alright, Elijah. Thank you. I'll see you around?"

"I guess you will, Clare." Just as Elijah turns to leave, a boisterous and stern sound was heard behind me.

"Excuse me! Young man!" I recognized the voice and instantly knew that it came from a middle-aged woman with brown hair, dark brown eyes and a strict demeanor. My mother.

Elijah slowly turns back around. I see his expressions filled with confusion and fear.

_Why was she doing this?_

I began to feel queasy and unsure on what was to come.

"Thou shalt not address **_my_** daughter, a **_princess_**, by her first name. Thou shalt call her, her majesty or Madam. A servant such as thyself should boweth down to the royal family and show some respect!"

"A thousand apologies, my queen. I swear to all that is pure that it shalt not occur again." And with that said the poor young man bowed down to both my wretched mother and me.

Elijah is very intriguing. Something about him interests me and makes me want to learn more about him. I will not stand around and let my mother treat a possible friend the way she did. It's about someone puts a stop to this unfair tyranny.

"No. Elijah, get up. Mother, do not dare talketh to him that way. He is a human being such as thyself and I. He deserves to be respected as well." Judging by the expression on her face, I would say that my mother seemed pretty shocked and angry at my defiance of orders. She seemed at a loss of words so I turned to Elijah, who was wide-eyed and dismayed, and took his hand.

"Cometh Elijah! Let us go to a place where people art respectful!" I beamed my mother a look filled with fury and walk off with Elijah's hand interwoven in mine.

Something about holding Elijah's hand felt right. I feel safer. I began to get goose bumps at the thought of his large, rough hand embracing my small, delicate one as we are deliberately disobeying the queen's commands. It brings a smile to my rosy-cheeked face.

I led Elijah to the garden. He was quiet on the way there; I guess he was just shocked on the turn of events. I'm grateful that he's still holding on to my hand.

I take a deep breath as I take in the scenery. It's a very large, square garden that is made up of a maze of bushes that are trimmed daily. It's divided into four parts: the red roses, the white roses, the colorful carnations, and the orange lilies. In the center of the garden, there is a huge stone fountain that is about twice my size. The base is round and the fountain has three tiers. At the very top, water pours out and gracefully falls to the base of the elegant fountain.

The whole garden is very majestic. I visit the garden every day after my classes. I sometimes take a stroll and then sit by the fountain with a good book and some tea.

Elijah and I take a seat at a nearby bench. I turn to him and our knees touch. I look down to my hands on my lap so Elijah does not notice my blush forming on my face.

"Listen, Elijah…"

"Just call me Eli." He interrupts. I turn my head back up to his direction. Eli has an expression of regret and I make out an 'I'm sorry' so I reach for Eli's hands and offer him a reassuring smile.

"Alright, **_Eli_**_._ Thanks again for helping me. And I'm sorry about my mother. Lately, she's been taking the whole _'I'm-the-queen-so-do-what-I-say'_ thing to her head." I say forming air quotes with my fingers.

Eli responds with a smirk that just gives me the tingles. I suddenly realize why I've had all of these feelings of nervousness lately. I like Eli.

* * *

I soon realize that I got lost in my thoughts and that there was an awkward silence.

"So Eli, tell me about thyself." I say in order to break the ice.

"Well, I work at the market place, my full name is Elijah Matthew Goldsworthy but my friends call me Eli, and methinks that what thee did was 'tis most splendid." He shot me one of his signature smirks and I instantly melted. I blushed like mad.

"I could not just stand by and let my mother treat thee the way she did." It's true. If it was any other person, I would have probably just let her carry on with her scolding. But with Eli, it was different. I felt a strong attraction to him that I never experienced with anyone else before. Well, I've liked someone before but I've never liked anyone so much.

**_Could this be love? No Clare! Stop it! I can't feel this way about Eli; he works at the market place for goodness sakes!_**

**_ Wait a minute…_**

"If thou work at the market place, then why art thee at the castle?" I asked curiously.

"Uh...well that's because…um…" Eli stuttered and truthfully, it was adorable. I cocked up an eyebrow and smiled. Then suddenly, his face lit up.

"I came to visit my mother. She works at the castle."

"Uh-huh" I said in disbelief. Eli laughed.

"It's true!" He argued.

"Thee hesitated!" I replied loudly. We went into a laughing fit that lasted about three minutes. After we calmed down, Eli was the one to break the silence this time.

"So tell me about thyself, Clare." I smiled before I answered.

"Alright. I'm Clare Diana Martin, I love literature, and I honestly do not wish to be a princess." That last statement caught Eli off guard because I noticed how his eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"Can thee keepeth a secret?" I asked him as I leaned in a bit. He nodded his head slowly not absolutely sure if he wanted to know my secret or not. I took in a deep breath before I began.

"I was born into poverty. My mother was married to a man named Randall Edwards. He is my real father. He worked in the mines and my mother stayed home to take care of me because I was still a baby. One day, there was an accident in the mines and it exploded and everyone inside it died; including my father." I said. I began to feel tears appearing in my eyes so I blinked a couple of times to keep them from spilling.

"My mother had to get a job at the castle to maintain us. That's where she met King Martin. They fell in love and they got married when I was about six years old. I don't remember my father very well but my mother has told me all about him. She told me he was a very caring man. I would have loved to meet him. But Glen has been like a father to me. And Jake is the big brother that is always protecting his little sister. I love them both so much. The only problem is that my mother and Glen are making me marry a complete stranger from a different kingdom. What hurts me the most is that they don't care if I'm happy or not. All they care about is what's best for the kingdom. Well my mother once told me that I will always be the most important person in her life no matter what. But ever since the marriage, she's been too busy with the kingdom, Glen, and my half brothers and sisters to even greet me in the morning. She doesn't know what I'm going through because she was never forced into marriage; she married for love BOTH times. I do not find it fair that I get to be put through this."

At this point, tears were racing down my face and I felt embarrassed that

Eli had to see me like this. We just met and I'm already telling him about my past and my dreadful future.

I noticed Eli was at a loss of words so he hesitantly leaned in for a hug. I stretched my arms out to him and embraced him with all the strength I had left in me. It feels good to know that at least someone cares about me.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please review. There's more to come!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Beginning

**HI! I apologize for not updating in a while. How long has it been? Three weeks? More or less. Yeah well I've had a shitload of homework and the finals are in a couple of weeks so I've been studying my butt off. I decided to write this chapter in Eli's POV just so you can see Eli's view on things since the beginning like how he felt and what he saw. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writting it. Review please!**

**Disclaimer: Degrassi is not owned by this chick. **

* * *

**_Chapter_**___**Three**_

_Eli's P.O.V_

* * *

It was about noon. My shift at the market place was over and the classes for today were canceled. I had time to kill.

**_Hmmmmmm….what shall I do today?_**

I thought to myself with a devilish grin. Many things came into my mind. My devious mind.

**_ I could pester the old man from down the street or I could visit my friend Adam or…._**

**_…I could pay a visit to the princess; from a distance, of course. She's the most beautiful girl in the entire kingdom. Princess Clare Martin._**

I sigh contently just thinking about the princess. So I decided to go to the castle.

As soon as I got to the castle at the top of the monstrous hill at the edge of the kingdom, I noticed a cluster of people around. Then I remembered that there was going to be a ball in the evening for the celebration of King and Queen Martin's eleventh wedding anniversary. They always have a huge celebration each year. I never come though, because I'm never invited. Only rich and important people are able to attend; not poor, unclean people like me.

I search for any sign of the princess, and then I see her. Her beauteous, shoulder length auburn curls were bouncing with delight as her bangs flow perfectly down her face, over her ocean blue eyes. She has the most flawless figure I have ever seen. The emerald green dress Clare wore hugged her body tightly and the intricate golden-like details sewn on her arms and torso made the dress elegant and sophisticated. She also wore her tiara on her perfectly rounded forehead. The golden cross necklace and matching earrings she wore were glistening beautifully.

Princess Clare, as if she knew I was staring, looked my way and we locked eyes for a moment before I became red and turned my attention somewhere else. When I glanced back at the princess, she was gone. I looked to my left, then to my right.

**_Where could she have gone to?_**

I found her walking down a few flights of stairs as if she was going to the dungeon. I decided to follow her just to make sure she was alright.

As I predicted, we were now underground in the dark and cold dungeon. I was a few steps behind her so she would not notice me. I heard her call out a few names. Maybe she didn't know where she was.

**_How is that possible? This is HER castle for goodness sake!_**

I mustered up all the courage I could and touched her shoulder to reassure her. I guess it didn't work as well as I hoped because she gasped and when she turned around I saw the fear in her gorgeous eyes.

"Madam Clare. Art thou alright?" I ask hoping that she doesn't slap me for unintentionally sneaking up on her. When she didn't respond, I decided to continue.

"Pardon me for alarming thou. It was not my intention. I merely wondered what a graceful princess such as thyself was doing in such a shabby place like this." I complimented. Clare stuttered like crazy and I laughed inwardly because I knew that she was nervous around me, which makes me very flattered. I love the effect I make on girls even though I only have eyes for Clare; how they turn into putty when I talk to them or how they blush like mad when I compliment them or shoot them one of my award winning smirks.

She said she was in a search for some nurse, which made confused me.

"Well I am afraid thou will not be able to findeth her in the dungeon," is what I answered her. Clare turned as red as a beet. I would have never guessed that I would be the one to make Princess Clare Martin blush. She insisted on me to call her just by her first name and not bow down to her; I didn't object. Honestly, I'm glad she did because this means that she is a commoner at heart and that she is modest, not like some wealthy folks that are very arrogant. I, like the gentleman I am, lead her to the nurses' headquarters. Having Clare's arm through mine made me wonder what we would be like as a couple. I wondered what her lips tasted like and what her personality was really like. I can just imagine how much more amazing she is if only I got to know her a bit better. But I know that royalty and commoners aren't supposed to interact with each other, let alone have a relationship.

* * *

We arrived there a few minutes after and I surprised myself because I don't live in the castle and, somehow, I knew where the nurses' headquarters was. I can imagine how embarrassed the princess must have felt. She must have had something conflicting her to get lost in her castle. After saying our goodbyes, I stopped dead in my tracks as I heard a loud voice behind me. My blood sunk down to my feet when I turned back around and saw who it was that called my attention. Next thing I know, the queen is giving me a speech on how I need to be respectful to rich and important people such as herself and her daughter. This is exactly what I meant when I said that I hated arrogant people. Instead of giving her a piece of my mind and getting my sorry ass thrown in the dungeon, I apologized and bowed down to both ladies standing in front of me. I was a light shade of red not because of embarrassment but of fury. How dare she tell me what to do and how to act!

**_She's the queen you idiot! _**I scolded myself.

Before I could finish bowing and apologize one more time, another voice was heard; Clare's.

"No. Elijah, get up. Mother do not dare talketh to him that way. He is a human being such as thyself and I. He deserves to be respected as well." My mouth fell open and my eyes widened. Did she just...

**_She just told the queen off! She stood up for me! Princess Clare Martin just stood up for me, peasant Eli Goldsworthy! And now she's holding my hand! _**I thought to myself as Clare took my hand in hers and dragged me away. She said something but I was too busy celebrating in my head to listen. This is easily the best day of my life; even better than the day I was born. Ok maybe the day I was born was more important because none of this would have happened if I didn't exist. I was going to praise her for helping me out when a little voice entered my mind.

**You** **_did this Eli! If she gets in trouble it's all your fault!_**

I felt guilty and decided to just keep quiet the rest of the way, wherever she was taking me.

We got to the royal garden a few minutes later and Clare chose to sit on a bench near the large majestic fountain. Clare was the first to speak.

"Listen, Elijah…"

"Just call me Eli." I interrupt. As soon as the princess turns to look at me, I immediately regret it. I manage to say I'm sorry under my breath. I doubt she heard me though. To my surprise, she took my hands in hers and gave me a reassuring smile.

"Alright, **_Eli_**_._" She emphasized with a lighthearted tone in her voice.

"Thanks again for helping me. And I'm sorry about my mother. Lately, she's been taking the whole _'I'm-the-queen-so-do-what-I-say'_ thing to her head." She says forming air quotes with her fingers.

Well at least Clare agrees that the way her mother is acting is not right. Before I knew it, Clare and I were having a conversation as if we have known each other for ages. My heart was racing the whole time. Then, she said the one phrase that changed my life forever.

"Can thee keepeth a secret?" She said ever so innocently. I was unsure on this. I might end up getting hurt. Or worse. I might end up hurting Clare. I looked into her eyes and it's as if I saw into her soul. I saw sadness and a plea for help. So I nodded allowing her to tell me her secret.

That was the biggest mistake of my life, yet the best decision I've ever made. It was the moment I let her into my life and she began to control _everything_.

* * *

**Alrighy! Thank you guys for reading. Those of you who still continue to stick around would you do a fellow degrassian a favor and recommend this fanfic to others. It would mean a lot. Oh and if you want to see how Clare's dress looked like, its on my twitter girlscandream93**

**REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4: Embarrassments and More

**Hi lovies! Sorry for the long gap in between updates. My excuse? School. This simple six lettered word is the source of my nightmares, my lack of sleep, and my stress. But since i have a long three day weekend because of Memorial day on Monday, I had time to write chapter four. So thank you to all of the soldiers that are protecting our wonderful country. I will stop talking so you can enjoy this chapter. Onward comrades! Ok I'll stop being weird now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, the characters used, or the Princess Bride. I do, however own this plot.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Chapter Four_**

_Eli's P.O.V._

After telling me her whole life story and how her mother doesn't really care for her or give her the time of day, the beauty sitting in front of me began to sob and cry. I felt angry, furious, mad…all those terrible feelings of fury were burning inside of me. I also felt my heart break knowing that this angel sent from heaven was hurting and there wasn't anything I could do to comfort her.

**_There is one thing I could do._**

I hesitantly leaned in for a hug.

**_What if she doesn't take it well? What if she thinks I'm a creep because I want to hug her even though I've only known her for like an hour? What if she runs away because I'm just a poor and filthy commoner?_**

I know Clare would never do any of these things but I can't help but think of them anyway. I was rejected once and I don't wish for that to happen again. When she leans in and accepts my comfort, I feel relieved. I feel Clare tighten her hold on me as if she's holding onto dear life. It makes me blush a bit and I lean back not wanting someone to see us and get us in trouble. I felt bad for backing away so I decided not to look into her eyes that are probably filled with sadness and despair. But when I feel her hands release mine, which she has been holding on to since she told me her "secret", I looked up and noticed her expression was filled with relief and delight.

Deciding it was time to leave, even though I didn't want to, I got up.

"I should probably get going. I need to pay my mother a visit. After all, that _is_ what I came here for." I said.

"Right." She said in between giggles. She didn't believe me but I didn't want her to know that I came to the castle to admire her from afar. _That_ might actually chase her away.

"It was nice chatting with ye, Clare. I'll see thee around." I took her hand and, without breaking eye contact, I kissed it. I turned around and left with one last glance at the beauty before disappearing around the corner.

_Clare's P.O.V._

I felt as if I was just floating on the clouds. Is it even possible to fall more in love with someone? I find it ironic that I'm falling in love with a peasant because this means that my favorite book, _The Princess Bride_, is coming true. Every time I read this fairytale, I always fantasized about meeting my true love but believed I would never have the opportunity because of my selfish mother forcing me into marriage with a strange man. I finally have an excuse to not marry an arrogant prince from a distant land; I found my soul mate.

**_Whoa, Clare calm down. I can't be in love with Eli because I BARELY met him and even if I DID love him, mother would never approve. _**I mentally beat myself up.

I need time to think. I need to talk to someone; someone I trust with my life. So I head to the kitchen.

* * *

As I walk into the kitchen, I'm greeted with a familiar voice.

"Good morrow, Miss Clare." I turn to Cecelia, the main cook, with a bright smile. She is one of my closest friends.

"Good morrow, Cecelia. How art thou in this fine day?" I say gracefully. Cecelia looks at me as her right eyebrow shot straight up.

"I'm fine. And why art thee so very cheery?" She asked with a little giggle.

"Well, I met this boy. And he has the most gorgeous eyes and he is so sweet and I get nervous when I think about him." I tell Cecelia about my encounter and let out a loud sigh. I notice Cecelia grinning from ear to ear. She knows I don't get all gooey about a boy very often so when I do, it's very special. I've only felt this way once before.

Cecelia looked at me with a knowing look.

"Sounds like you're in love, Miss Clare. Tell me, what's his name?" She asks in a sing-song voice. "I think I just might be, Cecelia. His name is…" We hear the back door open and I recognize the tall figure with raven black hair.

"…Eli…" I finish saying. Eli stops dead in his tracks.

"…Clare…" He says, shock and panic filling his expression. Is he not happy to see me?

"W-what are you doing here?"

As I open my mouth to answer, Cecelia walks over to Eli and smacks his head. Eli winces and rubs the back of his head. I let out a soft chuckle.

"That's no way to treat the princess! Besides, this _is_ her castle she can be here if she desires." Cecelia scolds Eli. I smile. I like Cecelia's forwardness. I wonder how she knows Eli.

"Sorry, Mom," He replies.

The smile on my face fades away.

"Cecelia is your mother?" I ask. Apparently, I have a ridiculous shocked facial expression because Cecelia just laughs and nods.

"Huh…So thee wasn't lying when thou said that thee was visiting thy mother?" I ask Eli. He laughs.

"I would never lie to thee Clare. I'm hurt that thee would think I was capable of such horrid thing." Eli says dramatically, holding his hand up to his chest feigning being offended. I giggle at his smug character.

"Could thou be anymore haughty?" I ask, raising my eyebrow in question.

"Absolutely!" He responds, making me burst into laughter.

"I have made the, oh-so-bitter, Princess Clare Martin laugh. What a marvelous day this is! I deserve some sort of reward for my accomplishment!" Eli says in between laughter. Eli's comment made me red with embarrassment.

"Hey! I am NOT bitter!" I say, trying to defend myself.

"Yes, thou art"

"No,"

"Yes!"

"No! Stop it!" We yelled back and forth and we were laughing the entire time. I walked towards him, unconsciously backing him up against the wall. I pointed my finger at him in accusation giggling all the while. When Eli's back hit the wall behind him, he grasped my wrists. We stopped laughing in time to realize the position we were in. Eli was backed up against the wall, he had a firm grasp on my wrists, and our faces were two inches away from each other. I could easily just tilt my head and lean forward so that our lips would connect. Would it be too soon? I was about to lean forward when we heard someone behind me clear their throat. Eli let go of my hands and held his hands up in defense. I quickly stepped away from Eli and turned around to see Cecelia with her arms crossed and her foot tapping on the floor. She looked pretty angry. I could feel my face get hot.

"I...um… I've got to go get ready for the…um…thing…" I said not making eye contact with Cecelia. I take a quick glance towards Eli to find him staring at the floor and in the same state of embarrassment. I open my mouth as if to say something but decide to just slip away without another word. I've embarrassed myself enough for one day.


	5. Chapter 5: Torn

**Greetings fellow Degrassians! Anyone else excited for the season finale at the end of the month? I know i am! Ok so this chapter is a bit longer than the past ones. I promise that the chapters will be longer from now on. I wasn't going to update today but i felt the need to since its almost the end of the year and i don't have any homework. Is my fanfiction good? Because to me, it feels like no one really cares and I'm writing this for no one. Will someone please review!? And can someone PLEASE recommend me to others so i can get more views. I will love you 5-ever if you do. Well enough chit-chat. Enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I in no way whatsoever claim Degrassi as my own. (Maybe) **

* * *

**_Chapter_**_**Five**_

_Im all out of faith, this is how I feel  
Im cold and I am shamed lying broken on the floor  
Illusion never changed into something real  
Im wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn  
Youre a little late, Im already torn_

Eli's P.O.V

I was angry that my mother would interrupt something like this. I've been in love with Clare since the day I laid eyes on her and this was finally the day I've been waiting for, but my mother had to come in and destroy the one chance I had.

**_WHY?! Why? Why? Why? _**Is all I could think of. I gave my mother a dirty stare that if looks could kill, she would be melted by now.

"Don't look at me that way. Thee knows why I had to do that." She snapped as if reading my mind.

"Why? Thou knows how much I like Clare. Thee ruined the moment!" I retorted with a whisper. Her face softened and I sensed some sympathy in her expression.

"Eli, honey, I'm worried about thee. Thou knows that a princess must wed royalty. Even if she does feel the same way about thou, she cannot be with thee. And methinks that she's starting to get feelings for thee, which concerns me even more because I just do not want to see thou hurt." My mother's eyes began to water and soon enough a tear slipped down her cheek before she quickly wiped it away.

I felt terrible for talking to her the way that I did. All she wanted was for me to be happy and not see me heartbroken. I walk over and give her a tight hug.

"I love thee. But I need to fight my own fights. Thank thou for caring but I need to do this myself." I whisper into my mother's ear. I gave her one last tight squeeze and a warm smile before heading out the door in search of Clare.

Clare's P.O.V

**_ That was so embarrassing. What was I thinking? Does Eli even like me that way? Do I even like him that way? Ugh! I can't like him because my mother expects me to marry a prince from a far away land. What do I do? _**

I was wandering around the garden. I strolled through the mazes; searching for an answer.

"Miss Clare? Miss Clare! Where art thou?" I heard a distant voice call my name. It came from an older lady. Nurse Marie.

"I'm over here, Nurse." I respond. I hear the rustling of feet.

"Miss Clare thy mother is looking for thou. She's in the main hall." The nurse said out of breath. I made my way to the castle, mentally preparing myself for the following conversation. We rarely talk and when we do, it's always something I don't look forward to.

* * *

I found her sitting on her throne and admiring it.

"Mother? Thou wanted to talketh to me?" I asked getting closer to her and the throne.

"Clare, darling, where have thou been all morning? I needeth to speak with thee." She said. Before I could reply, she began to speak again.

"I have exciting news! With thy birthday coming up next week, thee will finally be old enough to marry a suitor and take over the kingdom!" My mother cheered excitedly.

"WHAT?!" I responded in shock. I knew that I would soon enough have to be forced into marriage but I never would have guessed that it would happen next week!

"Why mother? I'm too young to get married and to rule an entire kingdom. Why can't Jake be the next king? Isn't it his father's kingdom? Why is it my responsibility?" I ask demanding answers.

"Clare, honey, calm down. When I married Randall, I was fourteen. I think it's fair that you wed at sixteen. And Jacob isn't taking over the kingdom because… because he doesn't want to take over." My mother finished with a softer voice.

**_What? Jake doesn't want to be king? And his father is alright with that?! _**

"Then why am I being forced to get married and rule the kingdom?!" I yell in an irritated voice.

"Clare, don't raise thy voice at me! Thou will do as I say because I am thy mother."

"It's not fair! How come I am forced into this and Jake gets off the hook so easily?!"

"Thee is a princess. And a princess has to fulfill her duties. It's thy responsibility. Jake isn't my son and I can't tell him what to do, but since Glenn gave him the freedom to choose, which isn't right to me, I need thee to be the responsible one of the family. We are counting on thou. Besides, I believe thou art the better one for the job. Thou art smart and a good leader. It's thy responsibility, Clare." I let out a frustrated laugh. I cannot believe she has the nerve to say this to me right now. Anger began to boil inside of me. I was going to explode soon. At this point, I knew that I was going to say something I would later regret but right now, I didn't care.

"Mother! I never wanted to be a princess! No one ever asked ME if I wanted to be royalty! I saw what wealth did to Darcy. She abandoned our family and took off with a rich landlord and she never looked back. She became snotty and too good for her family that loved her so much. I was only five or six when it all happened; Daddy's passing, Darcy's departure, the marriage. But I understood EVERYTHING! People thought I was just a naïve little girl whose only wish was to be a little princess and live in the big castle. Everyone was wrong, including thou. I did NOT want to become a stuck-up rich child that everybody hated. Somehow I've succeeded at not letting all of this go to my head, unlike thee." I said in a very harsh tone. I saw the hurt in my mother's eyes but I decided to continue.

"And now I'm being forced to rule a huge kingdom which technically isn't even ours. It's our step-family's kingdom. I don't want to be forced into marriage with some stuck- up prince that I don't know, let alone love. Thou got to marry, BOTH times if I might add, because thou were in love, while I don't even have the option of falling in love once. Thee once told me that I was ALWAYS going to be the most important person in thy life. That all thou wanted was to see thy little girl happy." I began to sob and tear after tear spilled onto my hot red cheeks.

"I would have never thought that the same person that I looked up to so much and admired became the person that would completely destroy my life." I tried to fight back the salty droplets of water as much as I could to show to my mother that I will not crumble under her tyranny. She seemed to be doing the same thing, but all that proved to me is that she was a cold- hearted woman who only cared about herself and her husband.

"What if I fall in love with someone else? Maybe a peasant. Then what? I am denied of my freedom as a person just because I need to fulfill duties that weren't originally meant for me anyways! I wasn't born royalty, so why should I apply to the same rules? I would much rather, be a poor peasant than be what I am now; a princess whose heartless mother is FORCING her into marriage while she might actually have a chance to be happy." I finish with a soft but stern tone and storm off without even letting her get a word in. I need to escape to a peaceful environment. And I know just the place.

Eli's P.O.V

**_Where could she be? _**

I walk back to the garden. I wander over to the bench we sat at earlier and I see a small, fragile figure kneeling on the floor. She was bent over the bench and her head was resting on her crossed arms, her face buried in between her arms. She appeared to be crying. Wait a minute….

"Clare?" I ask the frail figure before me. She looks up at me and her eyes are red and swollen. One glance at her makes my heart break. Oh god. Why on earth did I come seeking for Clare? I should probably stay away from her as much as possible. I know I'm going to end up hurt and broken again. Something drags me back to Clare, though. She's different than….

"Clare what's the matter. Why art thou crying?" I sat down beside her and took hold of her hands even though my mind scolded me for doing so. I felt sadness that this angel sent from heaven was suffering. I also felt anger towards whoever caused her this awful heartache. Clare looked down at our linked hands and smiled. My heart fluttered with joy. But as she looked up to me, her smile faded away and another tear slithered down her pale, angelic face. I, as if by impulse, wiped the tear with my thumb and held her face in my hand.

"Tell me, what's wrong, Blue Eyes?" I whisper huskily and I feel her shiver against my hand. I retreat it and place it back on her shaking hands. She takes in a shaky breath and stares me straight into my emerald eyes as I stare into her ocean blue ones.

"I went to talk to my mother. And she told me that I was the next one in line for the throne." Clare's voice cracked.

"Aaaaand that's bad because…." I said not finding the downside to ruling an entire kingdom all by yourself without any help whatsoever. Oh….

"Because I never wanted to be part of the high social life, but I didn't say a word for the sake of my mother's happiness. And now…" She sighed. "…and now I'm lucky enough to rule the kingdom and marry some arrogant prince. Hurray." She said sarcastically which made me smile.

"Clare, I would be more than happy to take thy place. I've always wanted to be a princess and marry a very handsome and rich prince!" I said in a high pitch voice, mocking the beauty sitting before me.

I noticed a small hint of a blush forming on her face. I smirked, making her blush a darker shade of crimson. She pushed me softly.

"Eli!" She whined, which I thought was adorable.

"Well when thou put it that way, I sound like an ungrateful brat. But it's true, I would much rather be poor and marry the love of my life…" Clare took a glimpse of me before blushing and turning back to our connected hands.

**_Wait. Does she…like me? Did she just imply that I was the love of her life?_**

I stared at Clare with a confused expression, waiting for her to continue.

"Ugh…Eli. Why do things have to be so…so…so complicated?" She finally let out the breath I presume she was holding in.

I so badly wanted to just kiss her and confess my love for her. I wanted to tell her to run away with me. We could live happily ever after in each other's arms and create a family together and live a simple and joyful life.

**_Eli knock it off! Pull thyself together! Thou know that life is impossible, so get away. Get far away as fast as possible!_**

I sigh and close my eyes shut to block out the voices in my head. When I open my eyes I see Clare looking up at me and straightening her posture. With a glint of hope in her eyes, she leans closer to me as if she's going to…

**_Noooo! Yessss! She's going to kiss me! Clare Martin is leaning in closer! No Eli stop! Thou will regret it later!_**

The voices in my head are arguing. My conscience against my desire. Apparently, my desire is winning because I'm leaning in as well. Clare closed her eyes.

**_What am I doing? This isn't right._**

I cleared my throat and tilted back to my original position. I felt terrible for leading her on like that, but I know she'll thank me later.

Clare's P.O.V

I felt hurt that Eli didn't want to kiss me. Do I have bad breath? Is there something in my teeth? Or is he just not interested in me at all? I sighed in frustration and tried not to look broken or disappointed.

"What just happened?" I asked Eli. My voice cracked as I spoke.

**_Damn it. I'm trying not to sound so innocent and fragile. _**

Eli sighed.

"I um...I have to go." He said looking at me straight in the eye before he stood up and left. I could have sworn I caught a look of longing and regret but I dismiss it because at the moment, I am broken.

The one person that I thought could never hurt me, proved me wrong and left me alone to dwell on my own confused thoughts. I scared away the one possible normal friend I could have had. All because of my little crush.

* * *

**Ok so i would be SO grateful if you guys and gals would review and follow my story. I would love you. BTW i think i know where i'm going with this story. I'm not just writing this to fill pages, all of these little details have a meaning later in the story so PLEASE tell your friends of my awesome story *wink* and I will give you a shout out. i'm going into summer vacation next week, so I'll have more time to write. Yay! I'll update more often. BYE! Love ya'll 3**


	6. Chapter 6: Cry

**Hey ya'll! I am very disappointed in myself that i haven't updated in a long time. I actually have no excuses except pure laziness. Well i finally made an effort to finish this chapter today, so...hurray! Idk i was feeling inspired. **

**I wanted to acknoledge a reviewer by the name of degrassipoison. Thank you for your lovely comment. It really did make me smile. I know the feeling of getting all excited when there is a newely written chapter to be read. **

**Ok there are some things i need to clear up. The time is set in medieval times in Great Britain. They weren't in Canada. I know their language is kind of modern but that's because i want people to understand my story. But i also use words like thou, thee, and ye, which all mean 'you'. Thy means 'your' and art means 'are'. Pretty straigh forward right? Another thing? I'm not making Adam a transgender because there were no transgenders in medieval times so let's just keep him as a guy ok? Last thing is that Jake and Clare never dated in my story.**

**There is no Eclare interaction in this chapter but this fill in chapter is necessary, so bare with me here. I promise that the next chapter will be filled with Eclare goodness and some drama *wiggles eyebrows***

**Anyway, I'll stop blabbing and just let you enjoy my writing. Feel free to review, favorite, follow, and recomend to people if you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Degrassi or Cry by Kelly Clarkson**

* * *

**_Chapter_**_**Six**_

_Pretend I'm ok with it all  
Act like there's nothing wrong  
Is it over yet?  
Can I open my eyes?  
Is this as hard as it gets?  
Is this what it feels like to really cry?_

Eli's P.O.V

I feel terrible. I really wanted to kiss Clare. But I know that if I did kiss her, I would have felt guilty about it afterwards. If I ever do get lucky enough to kiss her, I don't want to regret it. I want to savor it and to cherish it. I don't want her to lament it either.

I frown at the thought of Clare marrying a foreign stuck up prince. The thought of someone else making her smile and blush makes me nauseous. Well she seemed pretty upset about the whole thing and I hate to see her miserable. It just breaks my heart.

I stop walking. I need to talk to someone. I can't talk to my mother about this because she'll just tell me it's wrong. Can't talk to my father because he left our family when I was a small child.

**_Adam_**

* * *

**_Later that day…_**

"So let me get this straight, thou love Princess Clare Martin AND she loves thee back?!" Adam paced the floor and had an expression I couldn't exactly read. I couldn't tell if he was excited or terrified.

"Well half of that is true. I do love her, but I'm not sure if she loves me too. It sure seemed so. She was talking about the love of her life and she looked at me, implying that she loved me. AND we almost kissed." I said almost too calm. On the inside I was jumping with joy.

"WHAT? Why didn't thou kiss?" Adam asked. Now he seemed ecstatic.

"Because, Adam, it isn't right! She's royalty and I'm a peasant. Our classes don't mix together!" I yell.

"Come on, Eli, I know you. If that was all that was between thee and the love of thy life, thee would have gone for it by now. What's wrong?" Damn it. Adam knows me so well. I hesitated before I took a deep breath.

"I'm….terrified." I said, ashamed of the reason. I avoided my best friend's gaze.

"Terrified? Of what?" Adam said impatiently. I sighed.

"After Julia, I…" I drift off. I feel my eyes getting moist with tears at the mention of her name.

"I'm scared of falling in love again and loosing Clare just like I did with Julia. I can't go through that again, Adam." I finally shifted my gaze from my hands back to Adam's expression, which consisted of understanding and sympathy.

"Listen, man, I know loosing…_her_…was hard, but thou need to move on. Stop dwelling on the past and start planning thy future. I know that thou art capable of achieving great things if thou really want to. And if Princess Clare is what thou want, then go for it." I can always count on Adam to cheer me up and pick me up when I fall.

"Thanks, man, for the pep talk, but there's only one problem: Clare's a princess and I'm not a rich, arrogant prince." I said desperately.

"Well half of that is true. Thou art not rich but thou _art_ arrogant." Adam said with a smirk plastered on his smug face.

"Thanks, Adam." I said sardonically. "I might actually pass as a prince after all." I joked around. Adam stopped laughing and he looked like he had just gotten an idea. A knowing smirk slowly crept up on his face.

"Actually that is not such a terrible idea." He said mischievously.

"Oh no" I groaned.

"So this is what we're gonna do..." Great. I can't wait to hear this.

* * *

"Where did thee get all of this from?!" I am dressed in a white long sleeved shirt, white pants, and a beige vest with gold buttons. A red jacket with intricate white designs and golden shoulder pads topped the whole outfit. I also wore black boots.

**_Seriously._**** What ****_am I wearing?!_**

I looked over at Adam for an explanation. But instead, he pushed me onto a carriage and shoved a bouquet of daisies at me.

"What? Princess Clare's favorite flower is the daisy. I did my research. Now, remember what I told thee. Romance her with thy words." I gave Adam a confused expression.

"Don't look at me that way. I know thou write her poetry. I've seen the little book of poems. Go read her one and I can assure ye that she will be head over heels for thee." Is he serious?

"Adam, I can't just go up to the castle and announce my love for Clare. I will be beheaded! And even if we do end up together somehow, we need to keep it on the down low. If the queen finds out we will both be in so much trouble. She'll probably kill me AND Clare. "I say, announcing my doubts and fears.

"Stop exaggerating" He responded calmly.

"Have thou _met_ the queen?! I'm not exaggerating!" I stress out.

"Trust me, Eli. I've got a plan."

"Which is…."

"Step one: Trust thy best friend.

Step two: Act like a prince

Step three: Romance the princess

Step four: Leave the rest to me" He sounds so confident. I agree to go through with this.

I groan loudly "I'm going to regret this later but fine! I'll do it."

Adam erupts into a large grin. And with that, he signals the driver to head on to the castle. The man whips his lash and the white horse starts off, pulling the carriage and me to either my death or my wonderful future. My life is in Adams hands and I hope I'm making the right decision.

* * *

Clare's P.O.V

Alone. Rejected. Embarrassed. Pathetic. These are all the things I am feeling at the moment. I can't talk to anyone because they'll just judge me. Why would Eli reject me the way he did? I could have sworn that he seemed to like me too. I guess I just misread the whole situation and now I don't even have a friend. I began to cry at the position I am in. I was too engulfed in my thoughts that I didn't even notice the knock at my door.

"Clare? Clare, why are thou crying? What's wrong?" I remove my hands from my flustered face and see that Jake is sitting next to me on my bed with a concerned expression.

"Nothing. I'm fine" I said, but according to the look on his face, he wasn't convinced. I needed to get everything off my chest and just tell him my troubles.

I took a deep breath and explained everything to him since the day I first laid eyes on Eli to what had just happened that same day. After I finished, Jake seemed to be analyzing everything I had just told him. He opened his mouth a few times as if to say something only to close it again.

"Have thou thought of the idea that maybe this Eli character is just looking out for thee?" I don't understand what Jake's trying to say so I continue to stare at him, waiting for elaboration.

"Think about it. He is a peasant and thou art a princess. A relationship would cause many problems. He could lose his life but if he loves thou as much as thou say he does, he probably doesn't care. But thy life could be ruined. Thy mother would be so disappointed, that she might even disown thou. Thou wouldn't be respected as a princess anymore and thou would be a disgrace to the family." Gee, Jake always knows how to cheer me up. Not. I let his words sink in before responding. It makes sense that Eli thinks this relationship is wrong and that he is just trying to protect me, but I can't help but still feel hurt.

"I guess thou art right. So what do I do?" I ask

"I guess the only thing thou can do is try thy best to get over him. I'm sure there's some rich prince out there that is humble and that will treat thee like the queen thou art about to become." I smile at Jake, and then I remember something I've wanted to ask him.

"Jake?" I asked hesitantly as he stood up to leave.

"Yes little sister?" He turned to face me once again.

"Why…why aren't thee next in line to rule the kingdom?" I inquired curiously. I'm sure he has a reasonable explanation as to why he was leaving me the kingdom. He coughed nervously and I noticed his face began to blush madly. I just raised my eyebrows in surprise and waited for a response.

"I uh…met a princess from another kingdom and I asked her to marry me so I'm going to be the king of Yaeloth soon." Jake said as if he was feeling guilty but happy at the same time. How could he do this to me and his family?

"What? Thou art _leaving _Tralebeth and thy family for another kingdom and a girl thou barely know?! Thou are leaving me to fend for my own? I thought thee would help me when the suitors came. Thou would scare them off and thou would be the big overprotective brother that thou art!" Tears began to form and they threatened to spill. I couldn't help but yell at my step brother. I felt betrayed.

"Why is everyone abandoning me? First, my biological father left me by dying and leaving me without a fatherly figure. Then, Darcy left to live her wonderful new life with her stuck up husband. My mother left me emotionally after she married _thy_ father and practically didn't care how I felt about the whole situation. Eli left to 'protect' me. And now thou art abandoning me to become a king in another kingdom far away, while leaving me to marry some stranger and be miserable for the rest of my life! No one seems to understand all the hardships I've been through. Everyone thinks I'm just an ungrateful little brat whom has everything she could ever want. True I do have the most beautiful clothing and the most extravagant balls and ALL the riches but I don't want any of that. What I don't have is a family that loves and supports me through my hardships. I don't have a family that cares about my happiness or my feelings. I was happier as a child when we were poor, than now that we art rich and powerful because before, I had a perfect family that only revolved around us and nothing else in the world mattered." That's it. That's what broke me. After my sermon, I dropped on my knees and began to cry hysterically. I broke down. After a few moments, I felt a hand soothing my back. Jake then, embraced me and I cried on his shoulder for what seemed like hours but was probably only a few minutes.

After a while, I looked up. I think I'm all out of tears. This was exactly what I needed. It felt good to let all my fears and frustrations out and then having a shoulder to cry on and someone to comfort me.

"Art thou done?" Jake said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. I chuckled and nodded.

"Yes. I think I'm all cried out. Thanks" I simply said. He smiled his brotherly smile and patted me in the back.

"I feel terrible for leaving thou, now. I didn't know it would be _this_ hard for thee. I actually thought thou _wanted_ me to leave." He said jokingly. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to start tearing up again. So instead I just glanced at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Looking back at all the years I've known him, he is probably the best older brother ever. We rarely talked to each other but we had this instinct that told us that the other needed our help. I would comfort him and he would comfort me. I guess that same instinct brought him to my room today.

"I don't want thou to leave, especially now when I need thou the most but I want thee to be happy. I don't want to hold thou back from thy future with…" I thought for a moment. What did he say her name was? "What's her name? Thou never told me."

"Katherine Matlin, princess of Yaeloth." He stated.

"I would like to meet her one day. She sounds very nice." I smiled at the thought of a friendship with my brother's soon-to-be wife.

"I think thou would get along well with Katie." Jake added. I was about to reply, when we heard some trumpets coming from outside. Jake and I stared at each other in confusion, then stood up immediately and went out to the balcony in my room. I could not believe what I saw.

* * *

**GASP! What did Clare see? Review! Thanks guys for reading. I'm on summer vacation at last and hopefully i will update faster. I already have a pretty good idea of what's gonna happen. Probably not what you expect. Follow me on instagram eclare_4ever_nd_alwayz for Degrassi pics. I also post the new Degrassi episodes on Youtube. My channel is mexchik123. Although right now I'm having problems with my camera on which i recorded The Time Of My Life so i haven't posted that yet but I'll hopefully have it up soon enough.**

**Review! Thanks lovies!**


	7. Chapter 7: Be The One

**Hey-o! Chapter 7 is finished and i didn't want to go to bed tonight until i finished this chapter. So this chapter is shorter but something significant happens. I've decided that i will just use you and your again just because its easier for all of us. This is pretty much some Eclare fluff. **

**degrassiposison: Yes i agree that there aren't many reviews but its alright. Hopefully I'll gain some followers and reviewers along the way. BTW you were right on your prediction (; I also want to say thank you for the thoughtful comments you write. And if you could do me a favor and recommend this fanfic to other fellow degrassians, i would love you. (: **

**Disclaimer: I'm sorry to inform that i do ****_not_**** own Degrassi or the song Be The One by The Fray.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Chapter_**_**Seven**_

**_Faded flowers in your hand_**

**_The best that I could do_**

**_Be the one and only, wait for me_**

**_Will you be, be the one and only_**

Clare's P.O.V

I saw a horse pulling a carriage with someone on it. I couldn't make out who exactly it was because there were a lot of people surrounding them. I knew it was a man, though, because I saw all the ladies swoon over him.

I rolled my eyes.

"Ugh it's probably one of the suitors coming early or something. Can you just go chase him away or something?" I tell Jake as I start walking back to my bed.

"Clare, I think you should personally go tell him that you're not interested. It'll mean more coming from you. If I tell him, he will stop at nothing to talk to you." Jake answered all the while keeping his eyes glued to the occurrence happening outside.

I groaned. He did have a point there. If I didn't go, the suitor will keep bothering me. I walk out of my bedroom and down the stairs to the front entrance of the castle. I hear Jake's footsteps behind me.

Maybe I should just accept this suitor's offer and just marry him. I would make everyone's life easier. My mother would be happy, Jake would be happy, the suitor would be happy. EVERYONE would be happy except me, but hey, that's the life of a princess, right?

As soon as I was close enough, I heard what the people were saying.

"Who's he?" "Where is _he_ from?" "He is _very_ handsome." I scoff inwardly at some of the comments I heard.

"I'm sorry but I'm here to see the princess. Excuse me. Coming through. Pardon me." I heard a voice say. He sounded kind of familiar.

I tried to look over the crowd to see where the voice came from. With curiosity taking over me, I motioned to a guard. I needed to get a closer look.

"Move aside! Princess Clare Martin coming through!" yelled the guard, Jonathan. Usually, I would argue about having this special treatment but I'll make an exception. I guess being a princess has its few perks. Everyone instantly turned around and made a passageway for me to get through. Their eyes widened and they bowed down as I passed by them.

That's when I saw him. He wore white dress pants, a red blazer with golden designs on the shoulder, a white dress shirt underneath the blazer, and brown boots. I am astounded.

"Eli? What are you doing here?" I asked, confused as to why he would be on a carriage and why he was looking for me. Instead of answering my question, Eli jumped off the carriage, handed me a bouquet of daises, which are my favorite flowers, and knelt before me. He took my hand and kissed it ever so gently. I felt shivers run up and down my body.

**_W-what is he doing?_**

He took out a little brown journal book and broke eye contact with me and looked down to read the words in it. He rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb as he began to speak.

"Clare

My princess, my queen, my love

Your eyes, as blue as the ocean that God created, stare deep into my soul

They are a window to your heart

I see your joy, your pain, your misery, and your anger in those sapphires of yours

Your smile is like a ray of the sun that without it, I would die in darkness

It enlightens everyone's day with just a tug of your lips

Clare

A name so pure and honest

Its meaning describes you as beautiful and perfect

You and you alone can make me smile and swoon

You are a gift from above

Sent to protect and to love the people who surround you

Clare

That is the name of someone whom I love."

I saw his face the whole time he read me his poem and all I saw in his eyes was pure love and lust.

There is a dark blush on my face and a tear slips down my rosy pink cheeks. I tightly hold the flowers he gave me and sniffed their sweet scent. Eli is probably the sweetest man alive. I can't believe someone would go through this much trouble for me. It's like we're the only two people in the world. I then come back to reality and remember all the people from the village surrounding us. I hear all the girls and women saying 'awww' and being all gushy about what just happened.

I turn to look at Eli and a smile breaks out. I open my mouth to say something but then remember that what I need to say to Eli must be in private. I lean into Eli and whisper in his ear.

"Meet me in the garden at the bench by the fountain."

And then I turn to leave.

* * *

Eli's P.O.V

I sigh in content. I took a risk and I don't regret it at all. Remind me to thank Adam later. I need to go to the garden to hear Clare's thoughts on it all. Although, I think it will be positive, judging by her smile and the tear of joy.

I sat at the bench near the large fountain at the middle of the garden. I smile at the memories we've shared together on this specific bench. This is where I first decided that I loved Clare and that I wanted to be with her. We shared laughs and tears on this bench. We almost kissed on this bench as well.

I snapped out of the world of memory lane as Clare approached me with a smile on her face. As she got closer, I could feel my hands get sweaty and my heart beats quicken their pace. I hope that Clare will always have this effect on me.

She stopped in front of me and I stood up. Her smile had disappeared. I grew worried and a bit confused. Clare then slapped my arm with force and I flinched. Geez, this woman is violent.

"Ouch! What was that for? Need I remind you that I appeared on a carriage dressed as a prince and handed you a bouquet of flowers while I knelt on one knee and recited you a poem written from the bottom of my heart, expressing my feelings for you?!" I said with a smirk forming on my lips.

"That's for making me think that you didn't like me and making me feel like a pathetic looser. But I think that what you did for me was very romantic and wonderful. Nobody has ever done anything that extravagant for me." There's that contagious smile of hers.

"Aaaaand what's my reward for _that_?" I ask suggestively.

"Would a 'thank you' suffice?" She said with a mischievous smirk.

"Mmmm…" I pretended to be deep in thought. "Nope." I said; a chuckle escaping my lips and a giggle was heard from her as well.

"Well the last _two_ times _I_ tried to make a move, it didn't work out very well." Clare replied holding up her index and middle fingers, indicating the number two.

"Well in that case…" I smirked as I leaned in. I saw the longing and desire in her blue eyes and I couldn't help but tease this beauty in front of me. Just as I was about to kiss her pink plump lips, I stopped.

"What's the matter, blue eyes? Is this the moment you've been waiting for since the day you laid eyes on me?" I whispered and chuckled huskily.

That must have drove Clare over the edge because before I knew it, she smashed her lips onto mine.

* * *

Clare's P.O.V

He just _loves_ to tease me. I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to taste his lips on mine. At first, it was needy and passionate, but then it became sweet and slow. I felt something inside me grow warm and fuzzy and instantly, I knew that this was love. This is what I've dreamt of since I was little. This is my future. Eli is my future. Not being queen, not ruling a kingdom, not marrying a stranger. This is what I want. This is what I need.

* * *

**Oooooo. What will happen next? Review. I love ya!**


	8. Chapter 8: Kiss Me Again

**Hola amigos! So I've managed to update in three days. I think it's a new world record. Yay! Anyway, a few things happen in this chapter so i hope you guys enjoy it.**

**degrassipoison: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing after each chapter. You don't know how much it means to me. After each chapter I post, I always anticipate your review and they always make my day.**

**please read the author's note at the bottom.**

**Enjoy! **

**Oh! And this is a disclaimer so...no, I don't own Degrassi or the song Kiss Me Again by We Are The In Crowd. Dang it! :/**

* * *

**_Chapter_**_**Eight**_

**And kiss me again underneath the moonlight.**

**You're more than a friend, oh.**

**I knew it from the first sight, yeah.**

**Hold me, feel my heart beat.**

**Put your arms around me.**

**And kiss me again.**

Clare's P.O.V

After what felt like an eternity, we released each other and rested our foreheads together. I felt like I was on the top of the world. Kissing Eli sent me into a frenzy. I've been kissed before but it was nothing like this. I used to have a boyfriend before but he would just give me pecks on the lips or on the cheek. I never felt that special. But with Eli, I felt as if I was the only girl in the world. He made me feel wanted; like if I was the very air he breathed. I'm not the selfish kind of girls but I like this kind of attention once in a while.

"Wow" was all that Eli managed to say. I didn't respond. I looked into his eyes and bit my lower lip. No words needed to be exchanged.

Eli finally stepped away from me and gestured me to sit on the bench. After we sat, there was a silence but it was a comfortable silence.

"Why don't you want to marry a prince?" Eli asked suddenly.

"Well, I thought it was kind of obvious that I liked _you_ but I guess not." I answered him teasingly.

"You know what I mean. Before me."

I sighed before replying. "Well, when I was fourteen, my mother set me up with a prince from the kingdom of Yuwen, Andrew Torres, keeping in mind that I would marry him someday. I wouldn't say I was in love with him but I did like him a lot. But I felt as if something was off. I kept dismissing it though since Drew was my first boyfriend and I thought that it must have been normal…"

"What do you mean by 'something was off'?" Eli interrupted.

"Well like he was kind of distant and he would never really show me that he cared. Sure he did peck my lips occasionally but it felt so emotionless. It made me feel unwanted and unimportant. I don't want to sound selfish but I wanted something more. I wanted to have a deep meaningful relationship like the ones in those romance books. Then one day, I caught him kissing one of my maids while he waited for me to get ready for our date. It was the most terrible feeling in the world. You know? To really like someone and feel like they're slipping away is bad enough, but then finding out that they never had an interest in you at all is like the cherry on top." I laughed sadly. It really hurt me to speak of these events but I held myself together. I don't want to cry in front of Eli again.

"Drew didn't really care about me. He was just with me because our parents pretty much forced us to. At first I was a little reluctant about being forced into the relationship but as time passed, I grew to like him…a lot." I sighed "So since that day, I promised myself that I would never let myself fall in love with royalty because I would just end up heartbroken again." As I finished explaining my horrific experience, I looked down at my hands, trying to keep the tears from flowing. Eli, whom was completely silent throughout my anecdote, put two fingers under my chin and made me stare straight into his dark emerald eyes. He kissed me. Our second kiss was slower and less desperate but it sparked the same feeling in me as the first one did. I will never get tired of kissing Eli.

Eli's P.O.V

We kissed. Again. I could get used to this. Now that I know what it's like to kiss Clare Martin I don't ever want to stop. I sound like such a sap but I think…no I _know_ that she is the one for me.

I was beginning to get angry when Clare was telling me about this Drew fellow. I can't believe he would treat Clare, the nicest and the most beautiful girl on the planet, so horribly. He didn't even have the decency to break things off with her before going and kissing other girls! I hated hearing how Clare thought she wasn't good enough because that jerk made her feel as if she was a nobody.

So I kissed her the way she deserves to be kissed. I want to make her feel like the queen she is. My queen. It was soft and sweet, but it was special. Instead of telling her that I cared, I showed her.

I pulled away and our eyes, filled with lust, met. "Did that make you feel unwanted and unimportant?" I asked the princess. She smiled and shook her head no.

I leaned in and kissed her again, this time with more passion. "How about that?"

"No." She answered with a blush on her cheeks. I grinned and let out a soft chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Clare challenged.

"I love making you blush." I responded and I laughed at the expression on her face. She turned a darker shade of crimson red.

"Hey! That's not funny, Eli!" She whined. It was the most adorable thing ever.

"Uh…yeah it kind of is." I just love pushing her buttons. It's actually quite amusing to see her mad. She just gave me a small shove and stuck her tongue out in response.

"Good comeback." I said sarcastically.

"You're so mean sometimes. You know that?"

"Well, I try." I respond. Clare just smiled and I smirked in return.

"So um… are we…um…" I stuttered.

She giggled "Spit it out _Elijah_."

"Are we like…." I usually don't get this nervous around girls, but Clare's not just any girl. She's well…she's Clare. She cocked up and eyebrow and waited for me to talk. She seemed to be amused at my nervousness.

I took a deep breath "Are we together?" I finally asked. Her smile fell instantly.

**_Uh oh. That's never a good sign._**

"Uh…well. I don't think it's a good idea for now. Don't get me wrong, Eli, I like you a lot, like more than you know." She's blushing again. "But my mom is still forcing me to marry some stupid prince. When she wants something, she tends to get it, no matter what or who is in her way." Gee that's encouraging. "But don't worry, I'll find a way to stop her wrath." Clare said with a hopeful smile.

"Stop whose wrath?" I turned around to see my mother standing right behind me.

**_How long has she been standing there? How much did she hear? Oh I'm in trouble for just SPEAKING to Clare I can't imagine what she'll do to me if she saw us kiss like a billion times! Well actually it was just three times but it sure felt like a billion._**

"My maid." Clare said as if it was the truth. "She always cleans everything and gets everything for me. I want to be normal for once and do things myself!" Damn. Clare is a natural at lying._ I_ almost believed her.

I just nod, agreeing with her to make things more believable.

"Just tell her how you feel, Clare. I know she'll understand. Claudia is a very understanding person and she's also very lazy so I'm sure she'll even be thankful." My mother answered, giggling towards the end. Phew. She fell for it.

"Thanks Cecelia you always give the best advice." Clare said as she made her way over to embrace my mother. It warms my heart to know that my two favorite women get along so well. From what I've heard, they are best friends, so that's good…I hope.

Clare soon let go and they smiled at each other. Must be a secret female language. As she began to walk away, she turned to me.

"Goodbye _Elijah_. Nice chatting with you." Clare said over her shoulder in a suggestive tone. I hate when people use my full name. But when Clare says it, I don't mind as much. I actually like it when she says it.

"Eli…" Cece said in a scolding tone like when a mother finds their child doing some sort of mischief.

"Mmm?" I answered still staring at Clare's retreating figure. When she finally was out of my sight, I turned to Cece. She had her arms crossed and her right eyebrow raised up.

"What?"

"I thought you said that you would stay away from her." Ok I'm gonna try lying like Clare did. It needs to sound natural.

"She seemed angry so I asked her what the matter was and she started to tell me all about the maid. The she told me about how she wants to be normal and how she doesn't want an arranged marriage. And then you came and that's it." My mother didn't seem convinced but she didn't argue. She just eyed me carefully.

"What's with the prince costume?" Oh crap. I didn't think of that.

"Experiment?"

**_ Really? That's the best you could come up with, Eli?! You good for nothing son of a…_**

"Elijah Matthew Goldsworthy! What did I tell you about getting involved with her?!" She groaned angrily. And she's using my full name; this is serious. I'm not gonna let her win this time, though.

"Cece, I like her and she likes me. We want to be together and nothing's gonna stop us. What's the problem here?"

"First of all, you two can't be together. It's against the rules. I don't want her to get in trouble and I don't want you thrown into the dungeon. And Eli, you're my son for goodness sake! I'm not doing this to ruin your life. It's actually quite the opposite. I want you to be happy and not get hurt. Clare is like a daughter and a close friend to me. I don't want to see her hurting either. I love you both so much and it's for the best if you just stop whatever you have." And with that she turned to leave.

**_I promise mother. I WILL prove you wrong. Clare and I WILL end up together. _**

* * *

**A/N: I got a beta reader so I will accept any stories you want me to proofread it. I am a perfectionist when it comes to writing so yeah. I prefer Degrassi stories. (: **


	9. Chapter 9: Desperate

**Hey everyone! I know i haven't updated in a while. I think like more than a month right? Sorry about that. Well school started and I've had tons of hw. I've been busy with show choir rehearsals and then i lost my phone and then my sister broke her arm and it's gonna be my birthday next tuesday! **

**I want to thank all of your support and the reviewers just make me so happy. Keep it up guys, i love you all! **

**Ok i want to clear up that Adam and Drew are NOT related in this story. That's why I changed Adam's last name. **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Degrassi or the song Desperate by Fireflight. Or maybe i do but I don't want anyone to find out. Hmmmmmm.**

* * *

**_Chapter_**_**Nine**_

**_I know there's so much at steak_**

**_But I don't know if I can take_**

**_One more pat on the back saying "I'll be ok"_**

**_Can't you see my whole life is in disarray? _**

Clare's P.O.V.

Phew. That was a close one. What am I going to do? On one hand, I really like Eli and those kisses we shared were amazing. I can't get the idea of his perfectly crooked lips on mine out of my head. It's like our lips were made for each other because they fit together like a puzzle piece. But on the other hand, it's against the rules.

"Ugh why must this happen to me?!" I yelled out of frustration. I walked, more like stomped, angrily to my quarters. The sun was setting and supper would be ready soon. I did not want to wear this extremely tight dress for a few more hours so I decided to put on my night gown. I don't care if my mother thinks that it's inappropriate to wear sleepwear to dinner. I had an eventful day and I just want to be comfortable.

I sat in my chambers brushing my hair when I heard a knock on my door and a voice followed after.

"Clare, may I come in, dear?" I recognized the voice as no other than Nurse Marie's.

"You may." I responded. The tall door that reached the ceiling creaked open and in came the nurse with a distraught expression. I ran up to her, my lavender sleep gown flowing behind me. I gave her a concerned look and waited for her to speak.

"The suitors that Queen Helen arranged for you have….arrived early." I cannot believe what I heard.

_They're….__**early**__? _

I went and sat on my bed, a shocked demeanor invading my face. It's too soon to deal with this. My birthday isn't for another three days. I was expecting them a couple of days _after_ my birthday. I cannot get married, especially with a complete stranger. What about Eli? My heart sunk to my feet. I will not get married to someone else when Eli is the one I love. Love? Do I really love him? I don't know but I know that I like him a lot.

"No no no no…." is all I manage to squeak out. I look up to Nurse Marie, the tears in my eyes threatening to escape.

"You must tell your mother that you don't want to go through with this. I'm sure she'll understand." She said with plead in her voice and eyes. I shook my head. My mother _won't_ understand. I already told her how I felt about this whole situation, but it seems like she could care less because she decided to continue her plan anyway. She already has my whole life planned out for me. I simply sigh and stand up to get dressed.

"I'll just go downstairs. I'll think of something. I walk off to my dresser to get ready to meet the suitors.

After my corset was on, Nurse Marie helped me put on my dress. It was a sort of dark orange color, like the color of a sunset. Around the neckline, there was a golden scarf-like piece of fabric and that same fabric was sewn at the end of the sleeves, which flowed freely. There is also an elaborate design with a golden lace criss-crossing down the chest and stomach area.

After I was presentable, I went downstairs to meet the suitors. I will decline every single one of them. Unless one of them is Eli, which I doubt, I will not marry any one of those men. Before Nurse Marie and I enter the room, she turns me to face her. She fixes my tiara and smoothes out the nonexistent wrinkles in my dress. She looks more nervous than I do. Nurse Marie offers me a slight sorrowful smile and I return it.

I take a deep breath and I walk into the ballroom with confidence and pride. I will not let a single person in this room ruin my future.

"Clare, honey! I'm glad you showed up." My mother said with a huge grin plastered on her face. That's actually the first she's said anything to me in the past week. I'm surprised she still remembered my name. I scoff inwardly.

"Clare this is K.C. Guthrie, Adam Tompson, Wesley Betenkamp, Mike Dallas, Declan Coyne, and Connor Deslauriers." The queen introduced me to all of the suitors pointing to each one as she said their name. I curtseyed to all of them as they bowed.

_Here we go again with the bowing._

"It's nice to meet you all." I said with an obviously fake smile.

"Ok so each one of you will spend some time with the princess so she gets to know you all better to make the best decision possible." She smiled brightly.

_Don't waste your time. I won't be choosing any of you._

Up first was a weird chap with pale skin, curly black hair, and glasses.

"Princess Clare. What an honor." He bowed and I sighed. "My name is Wesley Betenkamp. I am from the humble land of Kohamas." Wesley seemed very nervous around me and for some odd reason, he kept glancing at my chest area.

"Uhh…nice speaking to you Wesley. I'll make sure to notify you of my decision." I tell him politely. If I wasn't raised the way that I was, I would have probably told him to get the hell out and to stop being such a pervert.

Then, I spoke to Connor. He seemed nice and all but it was almost the same situation I experienced with Wesley.

Next was Declan Coyne's turn. I found him kind of attractive. He actually had a lot of good qualities. He's going to make a great king some day. He was smart, kind, polite, and very educated. But he was also very sophisticated and somewhat arrogant. I couldn't help but compare him to Eli. Declan had blue eyes similar to mine, but Eli's eyes were a dark emerald color that I could stare at forever. Declan was classy and serious, and Eli was quite the opposite, which is what I love about him. And finally, Declan was taller than me by a few inches, while Eli is about the same size as me. It's like he was made for me.

A young man then approached me and something about him seemed peculiar.

"Hi Princess. Um I'm Adam Tompson. I'm actually not here to ask for your hand in marriage. I come with a mission." I simply raised my eyebrows. So far, I like him better than the other guys that spoke to me.

"It's about Eli." He whispered softly so only I would hear. My eyes widened at the mention of Eli's name and I motioned for him to continue.

"I know how much he likes you. He talks about you all the time. He's my best friend and I don't want to see him hurt. So if you are just using him please don't. He has had a hard past involving his love life. I don't want him to break down for a girl again." Adam said with concern etched on his face. I began to shake my head violently.

"I would never do something like that to anyone, especially Eli. I lov… I mean like him a lot, too." I said, a slight blush appearing on my cheeks as I realize what I was about to admit out loud. Adam smiles from ear to ear. I guess he heard what I was about to confess.

"Just promise me that you won't break his heart." The boy pleaded. I nodded my head without hesitation. He gives me a soft smile. "So what are you going to do? I mean if you plan on being with Eli then what are you going to do about the situation with the suitors?" Adam asked worriedly. I frowned.

"I don't know yet. But what I do know is that I will not marry anyone of those people inside the ball room. I swear." He simply smiles and before he can respond, Johnny, my guard, appears from around the corner and announces that our time is up.

Adam turns back and says a soft 'goodbye' before turning to leave.

"Oh! And Adam?!" I yell back at him before he disappears forever. He turns to me.

"Feel free to stop by anytime to just hang out." I say with a smile. I do get lonely around the castle. I need a friend. Adam grins genuinely and nods before he turns on his heel once again.

I then spoke to Mike Dallas and I am not exaggerating when I say that it was the worst conversation I've ever had if it's even considered a conversation. I felt like a third wheel. Mike is so full of himself. All he could talk about was how rich he was and how incredibly handsome every girl in his kingdom thought he was. He didn't let me get a single word in, so when time was up, I felt so relieved.

Finally, I was down to the last suitor of the day. K.C. Guthrie. The first thing I noticed was how tall he was. He was even taller than Declan. He had long, light brown disheveled hair covering his forehead and part of his hazel eyes. He approached me with a smile apparent on his features. I curtsied politely like I did with the other suitors but he pulled me up halfway. K.C. held my hands in his and he got on his knees. I was beginning to get nervous and curious as to what he was going to do next. He took my right hand and kissed it gently.

_No! What is he doing?! Only Eli is allowed to do that!_

"Princess Clare, you are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on."

_Creature? Oh! So I am an animal now?_

Nevertheless, the gesture was sweet. What am I saying? If I show any emotion, K.C. will take advantage of that and somehow squirm his way in. I got to keep my walls up.

"I had my fair share of days traveling with those idiots. They are weird, dorky, arrogant, girly jerks that don't know how to treat a princess the way she should be treated. But I promise you that I am none of those things. I will make sure that you are taken care of the way you deserve. You are in good hands." He didn't say selfish. That's what he's being right now. _Eli_ swept me off my feet with a poem about _me_, not about how good of a person he is.

But I guess, out of all of the suitors, not counting Adam, K.C. is the most decent.

"Thank you K.C. I will let you and everyone else know my decision by noon tomorrow. Good night." I say simply, trying my best to show no emotion. I walked off to my room. I have a lot of thinking to do.

After entering my bedroom and putting on my lavender night gown once again, I began to pace my room recklessly. What am I going to do?! Everyone expects to have an answer by tomorrow! I am expected to choose one of the suitors from downstairs, but I don't want to. I want to be with Eli not any of those selfish and arrogant princes.

As I was deep in thought I heard a rustling noise outside. But I dismissed it simply because I am just so stressed out that I just might be going insane. But then I heard it again this time a little louder. I walked out into my balcony and heard a low voice curse under their breath. Soon enough I saw, a tall, dark figure climb up my balcony. I gasped. Oh my gosh. What do I do? There's some strange man climbing up the balcony!

When the figure became visible in the light of the moon, I let out the breath I didn't notice I was holding in.

"Eli." I exhaled.

"That's me!" He answered

"Shhhh! Not so loud. They might hear you!" I whispered

"Who's gonna hear me?" He asked perplexed. I grabbed Eli by the arm and took him inside of my room. He smirked once we were face to face and immediately I knew his thoughts. They were normal for a teenage hormonal boy.

Eli must have noticed the distraught in my eyes because the mischief in his eyes was replaced with concern.

"Hey Blue Eyes what's the matter?" He asked, lifting my chin with his index finger so that I would look up to meet his emerald orbs.

Tears began to form in my eyes when I realized that I might never get to be with Eli ever again.

"Eli I….can't." I whispered softly.

"You can't what Clare?" Eli seemed to get more worried by the second.

"I can't. I just can't!" I said louder, my voice cracking as a tear slipped down my cheek. The green-eyed boy rubbed his thumb against my cheek, wiping away the tear rolling down.

As I was going to open my mouth to say something, I felt my throat closing. The walls around me were closing in and I was trapped. Eli sees everything that's going on but he can't save me.

"I can't breathe." I say in a monotone voice. I make out the panic in his eyes before he leads me out to the balcony. He looks at me expectantly.

"No, Eli. I can physically breathe, but I am being suffocated by everyone! My mother, the suitors, the _entire_ kingdom! I need to get out of here. Out of this shameful place. I have been stuck in this castle for the last eleven years of my life! Not once leaving these brick walls. I need an escape. Take me to village with you." I said desperately

I need to get away.

* * *

**Oooooo intense right? Well I'll try to update soon before my birthday so sometime before august 27th you will be reading the next chapter and it's gonna be very interesting. I can't wait for all of you to read it. I already know what it's gonna be about :D Anyway please review. Goodbye my lovies (:**


	10. Chapter 10: Brick by Boring Brick

**Hi! Sooooo I lied. :? SORRY! Don't kill me 'cuz i love you all. I know it should have been up like two weeks ago but being a sophomore is not as easy as people think it is. For example i should be doing my history homework but here I am updating this story. I want to thank all of the readers and the reviewers. I love that all of you are enjoying my fanfiction. I love to write and to have positive feedback is the best! :D I also want to thank my faithful reader and reviewer degrassipoison. Hon, you make my day with your posts!**

**So I might change the rating because of the topic discussed in this chapter. So yeah.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or the song Brick by Boring Brick by Paramore. I wish i did though :/ Although i really recommend you to listen to this song because it describes this story perfectly :D **

* * *

**Chapter****Ten**

**_So one day he found her crying_**

**_Coiled up on the dirty ground_**

**_Her prince finally came to save her_**

**_And the rest you can figure out_**

Clare's P.O.V.

Eli just looked at me with a blank expression. Did he hear me?

"Eli?" I asked anxiously as I took a step towards him. He took a step back.

"Clare, I…." he drifted off, looking away from me.

"I can't take you to the village with me." Eli answered still not making eye contact with me. I felt tears well up in my eyes. It's such a terrible feeling to be rejected. But soon, the sadness was replaced with anger.

"It wasn't a question, Eli. I'm _telling_ you to take me to the village!" I spat out fiercely.

I took in a big breath and exhaled. "Just give me a reason as to why you don't want to take me." If he wasn't going to take me, I, at least want to know why.

"Clare, I _want_ to take you to see the marketplace, and all the shops, and the school, but I just….can't." He released the breath that he must have been holding in. He kept looking at his feet as if to find some sort of explanation in them.

"Eli, look at me." I put a finger under his chin and lifted his head so we were looking into each other's eyes.

"Why?" I whisper softly. I spotted regret in those beautiful emerald eyes of his. He simply shook his head before walking away and climbing down the balcony the same way he came up.

I just stood there in shock, not knowing what to do.

Eli's P.O.V

As I walked away from Clare, I noticed the pain and the anger in her eyes. I hated being the reason for her pain and anger. I really do want to take her to my home and show her all the wonders I have discovered and kept a secret. I want to share my secrets and happiness with her, but I also want to ensure her safety and well-being and if I take her to the village, I would be putting her at risk.

I know the type of people that scour the streets. And there's a specific group who is the most dangerous of all. The Rats, as we call them, crawl in the shadows of the village. All they do is take. They take advantage of the weak maidens that travel all alone. But the worst part is that they are never seen. Those who see the rats, never come to see the daylight ever again.

If Clare is spotted, I can already imagine what they would do to her. That is not fair for a beautiful princess like her. She is fragile like a flower that fell from heaven. She wouldn't stand a chance here.

Clare's P.O.V

That's it! I've had it! I'm done with just sitting around and waiting for some miracle to happen. It's time to take things into my own hands.

And with that said I put on the simplest dress I own and it's also my favorite one: the green one. I took my brown cape, put it on my shoulders, and pulled the hood over my head. I took one last look at my reflection in the mirror before heading out of my bedroom.

Everyone was probably asleep by now so I tip-toed down the stairs. I noticed two guards at the front doors so I walked the opposite direction, into the kitchen and exited through the back door.

"Now, _how_ am I going to get through this brick wall?!" I asked myself as I stared at it. It's like twice my height! I look to my left and I look to my right, searching for something that might help me.

"Need a hand?" I was startled by a voice behind me and I instantly knew I was busted. _Well at least I tried_. When I turned around, I saw a boy with light blue eyes and female-like features. He looked familiar.

"_Phew_. It's you. Adam, I'm _so_ glad to see you." I sighed with relief and ran over to give him a hug. "What are you doing here?" I whispered to him.

"Well, you said that I was welcome whenever just to hang out. So I came." Adam said simply with a smirk and a shrug of his shoulders. I nodded but then confusion overcame me.

"How did you get past the guards?"

Adam laughed "When you're poor and you come from a place like the village, you learn a few things." He said vaguely.

"So do you need some help or not?" I nodded. Adam joined his hands and I placed my foot in between them. He gave me a boost and I stood on his shoulders as I reached for the top of the wall.

"Could you hurry up? You aren't the lightest person, you know." He said between clenched teeth. I scoffed.

"Uh are you calling me fat?" I asked, disbelief dripping from my tone.

"No but I'm not calling you super skinny either." He whispered fiercely. And I rolled my eyes. When I finally reached the top, I pulled myself up. Then, I turned around and pulled Adam up as well. He was actually lighter than I expected. We jumped off of the wall and onto the ground. I felt a weight off my shoulders and I took a step forward, away from the brick wall. I took in a deep breath and I stared off into the horizon, wondering about all the adventures that await me.

"You are probably the rudest person I've ever met. You don't bow down to me, you are disrespectful, you are extremely honest, and you treat me like a commoner." I turn around to face him with a huge grin on my face. "I really appreciate it, Adam." He seemed surprised at my response.

"You're welcome?" Confusion was etched across his face but he just shook it off. "So, where you headed?"

"I don't know. I guess where ever you are." I added.

"Then to the village we go!" He exclaimed as he threw a fist in the air and began to walk towards the direction of the village, I'm assuming.

I couldn't help but laugh at his silliness. I can already tell that a beautiful friendship is forming.

We have been walking for some time now and I was getting exhausted.

"Adam, can we please stop for a bit? I'm tired!" Clare complained.

"Ugh! Has anyone told you that you complain too much?!" Adam practically yelled at her.

"Geez. Has anyone told you that you are really rude?"

"Yeah. _You_ did. And then you thanked me." He has a point there.

"Besides, we're almost there. I can see the marketplace from here." I looked up and saw a few structures in the distance.

Soon enough, we were walking through the streets of the village. I looked around and I saw a few tall buildings made of adobo here and there. There were little stands and people were selling items like fish, produce, antiques and so forth. This is exactly what I imagined the marketplace would be like: crowded with people. I loved it! At the castle, I always felt isolated because it's such a big place and so little people occupy it. Here, the commoners would socialize with each other and have a good time. I had forgotten what it was like to be a normal kid. It's such a thrill to be wondering around like this and looking at all the neat stuff.

Adam and I began to walk to a more secluded area. We were in, what I assumed was, an alley.

"Stay here ok? I need to take care of some business real quick." He said hesitantly. He looked kind of scared. I simply nodded.

After a few minutes of waiting, I began to get a tad worried. _What if something happened to Adam? I hope he's alright._

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" I turn to see a tall man with a grin plastered on his face and his arms crossed. There were two other men standing behind him looking mischievous as well. He got closer to me and I stepped back only to come in contact with a brick wall.

"Look boys, we got us a pretty lil' lady." The man caressed my face and I felt so uncomfortable.

"Leave me alone!" I tried to fight him off and escape from his grasp but I was unsuccessful. "Let me go! I am Princess Clare Martin! Let go of me!"

"The princess huh? Well then, all the more reason to make you mine. Owen, Luke, hold her down for me. I call first on the royal ride." The man said with a dark chuckle. I was so scared mostly because I know what they are going to do to me. I am not stupid; I know when someone is going to get raped. And that's me right now. A tear rolled down my cheek as I kept struggling to get away from these evil men. The two other men started to pin me on the floor with my arms over my head. The leader of the little group sat on top of me and he grinned.

"I haven't gotten any since last week. And now I get to do the princess. Haha this is gold. Best day of my life. Hold still this will only hurt a lot. But it will be extremely pleasant for me."

"NO! Get away from me! Adam! Someone, help me! HELP!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, hoping and praying that someone would hear me and come to my rescue.

As the man undid his pants, I heard something familiar.

"Clare? Clare! Fitz you rat! GET OFF OF HER!" And before I knew it, the male that was about to rape me, flew off of my body and he was slammed on the ground by someone. I had so many tears in my eyes that my vision was a little blurry and I couldn't tell who my savior was. He started to punch Fitz multiple times.

I noticed that Owen and Luke were still holding me down so I decided to surprise them. I stabbed my long nails into one of their hands and he let go of my left arm as he winced in pain. With my now free arm, I punched the other guy in the nose and he stumbled back holding his now broken nose, releasing my right arm. I stood up and turned around when I heard the first guy I injured come up behind me. Before he could capture me I kicked him in his lower region and he knelt down in pain, holding himself.

I turned back to where my savior and the Fitz guy where fighting. Fitz was winning. He pinned my rescuer to the wall. I began to panic so I tapped him on the shoulder and when he turned around, I punched him with as much force as I had in me. Fitz fell on the floor and I looked up to see the one who saved me.

"Eli! I'm so glad to see you! You saved me!" I cried out with joy as I embraced him. He didn't return the hug and when I looked into his eyes, I saw anger and hurt.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

He shook his head disapprovingly. "This is why I told you that I couldn't bring you here. This is such a dangerous place. If I wasn't coincidentally walking by here on my way to the marketplace, you would have been raped, Clare. RAPED!" He yelled at me and I winced.

"Well you know what?! I needed to escape the castle! You can't keep me inside that place like a prisoner! And you can't make me go back!" I shouted. I was crying hysterically. I then sat on the floor and sobbed nonstop. I felt Eli sit down next to me. After a few minutes, I stopped crying and I just had a blank look on my face. I sighed.

"You don't understand what it's like to be trapped in one place for most of your life. I was so happy when I got out of that hell hole only to be abducted by these weirdoes. I'm so naïve." I said softly.

Eli sighed. "Why did you come alone? You should have at least told me so that I would have come with you." WHAT? I swear the nerve of this guy.

"Uh, I _did_ tell you but you rejected me! And….I didn't come alone." I responded. Eli opened his mouth as if he was going to reply but he was cut off by Fitz starting to wake up.

"Come on let's get out of here." Eli suggested. So we went around the corner so we don't get into any more trouble.

"What do you mean you didn't come alone? Who are you here with?" He asked. He seemed jealous.

"Why do you want to know? Are you jealous?" I questioned, amused at his reaction. He seemed to get nervous all of the sudden.

"What? No. Of course not. I just want to make sure you aren't with some lunatic who wants to take advantage of you. Do I know him?" He inquired. I simply smiled at his envy.

"Yeah you do. I came here with…"

"Clare! There you are! I was looking all over the place for you!" A voice came from behind us.

"Adam?" Eli seemed baffled. "_You_ brought Clare here?" He seemed pretty angry.

"Look Eli, she was planning on jumping the wall anyway. So I thought that if I accompanied her, she would be in less danger than if she came by herself." Adam said so innocently.

"Oh great thinking! You were _such_ a good guardian that if it wasn't for me, she would have been raped! How can you be so stupid! Both of you!" Eli began to walk away. I was going to go after him but I felt a hand stop me.

"Let him blow off some steam." Adam said calmly.

"But…"

"Trust me. I've known him longer. If you go after him now, you both are going to say some stuff you're going to regret later." I sighed and left him alone…for now.

Eli's P.O.V

I can't believe Clare disobeyed me. I obviously refused to bring her to the village for a reason, but she decided that she didn't care what I thought and she came anyways. And Adam, out of all people, helped her escape. Are they into each other? No they can't be. Why would he do that to me? He knows how much Clare means to me. We have been best friends since we were in our mother's wombs. And I thought Clare liked me. She said she did. Didn't she? Maybe she was faking it. I can't be sure about anything anymore.

This is all my fault. Why didn't I listen to my mother when she told me to stay away from the Princess? I'll tell you why. Because I am stubborn and hard headed. I think I owe both Clare and Adam an apology. Adam was just trying to be a nice person and Clare just needed to escape and I denied her. I need to make things right.

* * *

**So I hope you enjoyed it! I would love a belated birthday gift from you all. Reviews would be great {: I'll update as soon as I can. See ya soon! ;)**


End file.
